


LA PAPA AZUL

by N_A_N



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amigos, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, POV Multiple, nadie entiende mucho de lo que pasa aqui, robert define tus sentimientos, solo ríete un poco, tyrion se divierte, tywin no es mal padre
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_A_N/pseuds/N_A_N
Summary: Dos días antes de iniciar el curso escolar tres amigos hambrientos  y sin nada que hacer…Una tarde en el nido de las águilas podría cambiarlo todo.Tu y yo sabemos que no tienes nada mejor que hacer, pasa a reírte un poco.





	1. anexo

**Author's Note:**

> Dos días antes de iniciar el curso escolar tres amigos hambrientos y sin nada que hacer…  
> Una tarde en el nido de las águilas podría cambiarlo todo.
> 
> pusimos a personas increíbles en una situación mucho más relajada.
> 
> los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de el gordo hijo de puta de G.R.R.Martin.
> 
> somos tres personas, tal ves te encuentres con ideas contradictorias... solo tal vez.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un pequeño anexo

 

**CASA BARATHEON**

 

Nacida bajo la luz artificial, el glamour, los flashes de las cámaras de todo tipo y la mirada pública, la casa Baratheon alcanzó la cima del espectáculo cuando su antecesor Orys Baratheon le gano a Argilac el arrogante el protagónico de una cinta que recorrió todo el mundo conocido, ganando así, fama y fortuna como el más grande actor Westerosi y el Rey tormenta.  

Miembros recientes

 

Steffon Baratheon, cantante.

 -Su esposa: Cassana Baratheon-actriz

  * Sus hijos:
  * Robert Baratheon, estudiante de 10 ° grado, 15 años.
  * Stannis Baratheon, estudiante de 7 ° grado, 12 años.
  * Renly Baratheon, estudiante de pre-escolar. 5 años.



_Servicio de la familia

     -cresse: niñero, tío, abuelo, muerto, madre y padre a la vez. Se desconoce su edad, pero se cree que estuvo presente en las conquistas de poniente **.**

**CASA STARK**

Los Starks remontan a su linaje hasta Brandon el constructor de la pequeña tienda de helados y después de la empresa winterfell, y los primeros reyes de las nieves, fueron los reyes del negocio y gobernaron sobre todos los tipos de sabores fríos, paletas, postres, helado cremoso, suave, galletas con crema, tienen todo. Su logotipo es un lobo huargo gris rodeado de sus más icónicos productos.

 

Sus miembros más recientes son.

 

Rickard strak- Jefe de familia y director de "helados winterfell"

Lyarra stark- ama de casa y accionista de la empresa

Sus hijos:

  * Brandon Stark, dejo la carrera en los negocios y se dedica a hacer demostraciones de fuerza y masculinidad. Tiene 20 años.
  * Lyanna Stark, estudiante de 12 ° grado, tiene 17 años.
  * Eddard stark, estudiante de 10 ° grado, tiene 15 años.
  * Benjen stark, estudiante de 7 ° grado, tiene 12 años.



**CASA LANNISTER**

Los Lannister, de cabello rubio, altos y apuestos, llevan a las venas la sangre de los aventureros en el mundo empresarial. habiendo formado en menos de tres generaciones la más grande cadena de café conocida en todo el mundo. Aseguran que descienden por la línea materna de lann el astuto, el legendario erudito, filósofo y escritor más grande que se vio en westeros.

 

Sus miembros recientes son:

Tywin lannister- jefe de familia y director de la mundialmente conocida cafetería LIONBUCK'S

-su esposa Joanna lannister, murió durante el parto de su tercer hijo.

 

-sus hijos:

  * Jaime Lannister, estudiante de 10 ° grado, tiene 15 años. Gemelo de cersei
  * Cersei lannister, estudiante de 10 grado, tiene 15 años. Gemela de Jaime y van en el mismo grupo.
  * Tyrion lannister, también llamado pequeño ty, chaparrito, pulga, (y bebe solo en la mente de su padre). Estudio en casa hasta este momento. Se integrará al 10 ° grado con sus hermanos. Tiene 11 años. Es un enano.



**INSTITUTO WESTEROS**

EL INSTITUTO WESTEROS ES LA MÁXIMA CASA DE ESTUDIOS EN TODO PONIENTE, SU NIVEL ACADÉMICO ES RECONOCIDO EN TODAS LAS PARTES DEL MUNDO CONOCIDO, TODOS SUS DOCENTES SON CATEDRÁTICOS PREPARADOS Y APROBADOS POR LA ASOCIACIÓN DE EDUCACIÓN Y PEDAGOGÍA LA CIUDADELA, CUENTA TAMBIÉN CON LAS INSTALACIONES APROPIADAS PARA DESARROLLAR Y FORTALECER EL APRENDIZAJE DE LOS ESTUDIANTES, ALCANZANDO ASÍ SU MÁXIMO POTENCIAL.

CUENTA CON TODOS LOS NIVELES ESCOLARES.

En grados universitarios

  * Gregor clegane (La montaña).
  * y sus amigos.
  * Anteriormente Brandon rígido.



 

12 ° grado

  * Lyanna Stark.
  * Elia Martell.
  * Rhaegar Targaryen.
  * Drogo khal.
  * Algunos hermanos de sangre de Drogo.



 

10 ° grado

  * Willas Tyrell.
  * Oberyn Martell.
  * Robert Baratheon.
  * Ned Stark.
  * Davos seaworth.
  * Jaime Lannister.
  * Cersei Lannister.
  * Catelyn tully.



 

 

7 ° grado

  * Stannis Baratheon.
  * Benjen Stark.
  * Lysa tully.
  * Melisandre de Asshai.
  * Viserys Targaryen.
  * otros



6 ° grado

  * Sandor Clegane.
  * Edmure tully.
  * Asha Greyjoy.
  * Daenerys Targaryen.
  * Otros



 

 

Preescolar

  * Renly Baratheon.
  * Loras Tyrell.
  * Margaery Tyrell.
  * Brienne de tarth.



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui
> 
> Deja tu opinión con un Review y pronto te daremos un nuevo capitulo.


	2. Papa Azul

Capitulo 1 

 

Papa azul.

 

Tres rostros estupefactos miraron dentro de una nevera vacía y poco higiénica. 

 

\- Esa papa esta azul.

\- ¿Seguro que es una papa?.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?.

-No lo sé, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comimos papa?.

-Olvida la papa, no hay nada más?.

-No, no hay nada, esta vació, tan vació como el corazón de Stannis.

-No te pases Robert eso fue cruel.

-Pff es la verdad.

-¿Entonces qué? tengo hambre.

-¿Pues unos tacos no?.

 

El mayor de los Baratheon hizo la pregunta decisiva de la noche y cuando el joven stark lo miro con sus ojos color acero, solo había una respuesta en su mirada para esa propuesta, tan seguro como que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

 

-Jalo! -Respondió el norteño.

-¿Davos? - dijeron al unísono.

-¡Viento en las velas! -afirmó con una actitud divertida.

 

Juntos encaminaron sus pasos a la puerta.

 

-Oye no hay que pedirle permiso a Cressen.

-Ah sí-reaccionó- Hey! voy y vuelvo.

 

Le dijo Robert a un bulto que parecía no tener vida desde hace días sobre el sillón, hasta que este reaccionó a las palabras de Robert, con un pequeño espasmo que mas parecía el comienzo de un ataque epiléptico.

 

-Eso es un sí, vámonos.


	3. Caminito de la escuela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comenzaron las clases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contenido muy Mexicano

Capitulo 2

 

"Caminito de la escuela"

 

\- Porque no me despertaste? - Bramo Robert bajando las escaleras, mientras Stannis colocaba el ultimo plato sobre la mesa, el aludido no le dedico una sola mirada mientras se disponía a tomar su desayuno.

\- Lo intenté tres veces y me ignoraste.

 

Robert tomo su asiento y juzgo el desayuno de todos meticulosamente.

 

\- Por que los panqueques de Renly tiene un unicornio y el mío solo es un solecito enojado? - pregunto indignado el mayor de los Baratheon.

\- Porque yo si me desperté temprano y tu eres feo- Contesto Renly con ese tono sínico que hacía imposible creer que tenía solo cinco años.

 

Una flecha a travesó su corazón llenándolo de un amargo sentimiento, no se pondría a pelear con un niño de 5 años, el tenia dignidad y era consciente de que no podría ganar, no contra aquel pequeño homúnculo, aun así creyó tener una carta del triunfo.

 

\- Ah si, pues tu eres adoptado!.

\- Debo serlo, no creo tener relación con mandril como tú!.

 

Los ojos de Robert se humedecieron por un instante, en ese momento Stannis bajo el periódico que ahora leía para detener la masacre.

 

\- Renly, ya basta, y Robert no se te hace tarde ya?.

 

Robert devoró sus desayuno y subió apresurado por sus cosas. En ese momento la puerta principal de la casa se abrió dejando entrar a un rostro conocido, el joven Stark llego hasta el comedor con una sonrisa y saludó.

 

\- Hola Renly, Buenos días Stannis.

\- Stark…- correspondió el joven Baratheon para después preguntar dubitativamente - Seaworth no viene? .

\- No, pasaremos por él - respondió y hablo al pequeño -Que tal el desayuno Renly?.

\- Igual que yo, glamuroso- contesto el pequeño Baratheon, haciendo énfasis con sus gestos.

\- Vámonos Ned!!- grito Robert desde las escaleras.

\- Robert, hoy no planeas usar pantalones?- puntualizo el segundo Baratheon.

\- Achis achis los mariachis, ya decía yo que hacía mucho fresco hoy.

\- Nuestra es la furia- comentó Stannis.

\- No la desnudes- agregó Renly.

 

Robert volvió sobre sus pasos en busca de la prenda faltante.

 

\- Hay panqueques en la cocina, sírvete, esto llevará tiempo.

\- Camara Mainfrien*.

 

Renly logró escuchar el rechinido de los dientes de Stannis, el no era su amigo.

 

_  
_

 

\- No lo estás haciendo bien.

\- Lo estoy haciendo como pediste.

\- Pero no se ve como lo imaginaba.

\- Entonces hazlo tu.

\- Ash está bien déjalo así.

 

Todas la mañanas era lo mismo con la cinta en el cuello de Renly. Una sombra pasó sobre de ellos y atravesó el jardín hasta llegar hasta su velocípedo de dos ruedas que estaba al lado de la de Ned, el cual ya lo esperaba en la suya propia y desde ahí vociferó su despedida.

 

\- Nos vemos mecos!.

\- Mecos?- preguntó Renly.

\- Mecos es una palabra que solo la usa la gente vulgar y sucia- sentencio Stannis.

 

Y no por primera y última vez el pequeño acepto las palabras de Stannis como ciertas.

 

_  
_

 

Para llegar a casa de Davos Seaworth, tenían que tomar la avenida principal y dar vuelta a la izquierda hacia la ruta de los Krakens* norte, dos kilómetros más adelante giraron a la derecha hasta atravesar la calle comercial y llegar a la ruta del los Krakens sur, seguir la misma otros dos kilómetros y medio y entrar a la zona residencial y donde las casas podían abarcar hasta media cuadra y solo se detuvieron al llegar a la casa mas estrafalaria del vecindario, desmontaron las bicis y Robert trepo sobre los barrotes de la entrada los cuales eran sostenidos por dos estatuas de sirenas que alcanzaban casi los 3 metros, entonces Robert cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente y llamó.

 

-SEAWOOOOOORTH!!.

 

Las puertas se abrieron y Davos se dejo ver mientras hacia una carrera hasta la puerta con su mochila colgando de un hombro y unas papas en la boca.

Cada uno se monto a su bicicleta y se lanzaron en chinga loca a la escuela, en la última esquina en la que doblaron una limosina estuvo a punto de arrollarlos, bueno ellos estuvieron a punto de arrollar a la limosina, todo depende de la perspectiva, estando a una cuadra de la escuela botaron los velocípedos en el jardín de los Baratheon junto a los niños del bosque y corrieron a toda prisa para llegar antes de que cerraran las puertas de la escuela, que dicho instituto se encontraba a solo una cuadra de la casa de Robert, si, a una cuadra.

 

\- Lo logramos.

\- No tenían que pasar por mi- dijo Davos.

\- Lo que sea de cada quien, no podías llegar a la escuela solo.

\- Gracias hommies.

 

Los tres amigos comenzaron a subir las escaleras y Davos preguntó.

 

\- Tomaron la ruta larga o la de siempre.

\- La de siempre carnal.

 

Davos asintió con calma, en ese momento Ned alcanzo a decirle a Robert.

 

\- Hey ya llegaron los Lannister.

 

Robert giro por unos momentos para ver a Cersei Lannister bajar de manera regia y poderosa, como solo ella podía hacerlo, Robert sonrió por un momento al ver que su cabello brillaba más que nunca. Después de esto los tres entraron a la escuela.

 

__Tyrion

 

Una vez que hubo bajado su padre de la limosina, fue su hermano Jaime quien lo ayudo a descender, estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que iba a una escuela normal, la cálida sonrisa y las palabras de Jaime lo calmaron- todo saldrá bien, yo cuidaré de ti- por un momento, quería creerle y de cierta forma lo hacía, Jaime jamás le había mentido.

Tywin entonces ordeno a sus hijos.

 

\- Jaime , tú y tu hermana retírense a sus clases que de los asuntos de Tyrion me encargo yo. (lleguen le)

 

Cersei se retiro de mala gana y Jaime le siguió preocupado por su hermano.

Tywin camino a paso firme hasta el instituto y tuvo una breve charla con el director .

Las clases hacía tiempo que habían comenzado, Tyrion siguió a su padre después de la reunión y justo frente a la puerta del aula rompió el silencio.

 

\- Padre, creo que tengo miedo y si no les agrado?.

\- Miedo dices? un Lannister no conoce el miedo, además fuiste tú quien pidió esto y lo más importante a un león no le importan las opiniones de las ovejas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui
> 
> Deja tu opinión con un Review y pronto te daremos un nuevo capitulo.  
> Existen dibujos de los personajes, los mostraremos luego.
> 
>  
> 
> Glosario 
> 
> Camara Mainfrien: my friend (gracias amigo mío)
> 
> Krakens: hace referencia a la línea de autobuses que pertenece a los Greyjoy en este AU


	4. sueño de amor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un momento antes de clases...

CAPITULO 3

 

 

El pasillo estaba muy concurrido, las clases estaban por comenzar, los chicos reían mientras Roberto intentaba ocultar una revista de chicas en su casillero.

 

**ROBERT**

Y entonces la vi, lyanna era salvaje como una loba rabiosa, era delicada y grácil se movía como una ninfa sobre el agua y tocaba cada objeto como si fueran las propias gotas del rocío.

Era perfecta, yo amaba y estaba loca por mí.

Podía verlo en cada gesto, cada vez que pestañaba era un no me olvides, cada mueca de sus labios era siempre tuya, cada vez que cantaba era el grito desesperado del corazón de una mujer y yo era el único que podía salvarla de esa pena, oh Lyanna, mi hermosa Lyanna, estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Sus ojos se han posado en mí, así que sabía que no podía soportarlo mucho tiempo, dijo palabras que llegaron a mi corazón, pero no a mi mente y solo pude responderle con la brutalidad sincera de un enamorado.

**NED**

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, risas cotidianas, personas con sueño, cuando la vi, Lyanna atravesó el pasillo con la fuerza de una estampida y la brutalidad de una mamut, escapar ya no era una opción, me había visto, su voz chillante y rasposa lastimo mis tímpanos cuando gritó.

-que onoooda putitos? -el proyectil de su puño aterrizo sobre mi ya mallugado hombro otra vez, era la tercera vez que su puño impactaba sobre mi en la mañana -que cuentan los perros? dijo colgándose de mi cuello con la tosquedad que solo ella poseía.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, tu salón está del otro lado de la escuela?

-Vine a ver si ya te dejastes de jotadas.

Estuve a punto de darle una respuesta que la dejaría sin palabras cuando agrego,

-Oye que le pasa a tu amigo? tiene cara de baboso. -una risa nasal surgió de ella y miro a Robert directamente- ¿Oye gordo, estas bien?

-martes- respondió Robert con la mandíbula desencajada y una actitud perdida

Lyanna no se molesta en entender lo que significa que solo libero una carcajada que a mí se me antojaba como la de un animal agonizante.

En ese momento, el timbre sonó interrumpiendo su risa y reclamando su atención. Ella se marchó poco después sin más despedida que otro golpe.

Mire como Davos intentaba hacer volver en sí a Robert chasqueando los dedos frente a su cara, a lo que Robert reaccionó y dijo: ¿Y lyanna?

\- Se fue hace un momento-

\- Irala! que tímida!, que traviesa!, la traigo muerta!- se apoyó sobre mi hombro y me dijo con convicción- tu hermana me desea.

Estuve en un punto de responderle forma sarcástica, pero Davos dijo que el profesor estaba a punto de entrar y fuimos a ocupar nuestros lugares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí
> 
> Deja tu opinión con un Review y pronto te daremos un nuevo capitulo.

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por haber llegado asta aquí.
> 
> déjame tu opinión con un review y pronto te daremos un nuevo capitulo.


End file.
